Character Approval/Ciara Asher
Applebaby12 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Ciara's mother, a Hydrokinetic, and her father, a Polyglot and talented Alchemist, we're both part of the Nobility up until one day that changed everything. While her parents had completed the Elite Levels, they weren't very showy and didn't choose high ranking jobs like Emissary. Her father owned a fairly popular Alchemy shop and her mother usually stayed home taking care of her two children, a daughter and son, though she did tutor Hydrokinetics who needed help with learning control. However, one day a fire broke out in Mysterium, where her father worked. Ciara's father was known for selling a wide range of firestarters at his shop for shows and Aurenflares. The fire was later found to be caused by one of his firestarters (which he only sold in small amounts for obvious reasons.) As if that didn't already make him suspicious, he was the last elf seen in Mysterium with his wife, who were both trying to put out the fire. Though he wasn't proven to be guilty, he was punished by being banished from the Lost Cities. Ciara, 12 at the time, and her family left with him. Ciara's parents required her to attend Exillium as attending the school was her only chance of returning to the Lost Cities. Ciara hated the Council and the the Cities, but obliged since she wanted to have something to do other than sit around in the small cabin her father built in a forest clearing. She went there for two years, her anger growing, until she met Anlon, an Inflictor whose dad had worked on her father's case and believed him to be innocent. (Anlon was not required to attend Exillium, but his parents decided to send him there for a year to learn the skills taught there before returning to Foxfire for his 5th year.) She also met Laila, a rebellious but petite girl (who had been sent to Exillium for using her Beguiling once to cheat on a test and another time to trick the Council into skipping her punishment, both times she failed.) With the help of her new friends she was able to find the one had really started the fire- who, as it turned out, was a family friend of hers who had been the only elf to keep in contact with them since their banishment. The Council, wanting to make it up to her family and Ciara for falsely convicting them, allowed the family, Anlon and Laila (since she'd played and part in proving her innocent) back into the Lost Cities. Two years after that event, Ciara has been an attendee of Foxfire since Level Five, and is now ready to start her 6th year. Despite her anger towards the leaders of the Lost Cities she has tried to have a normal life with her friends and family. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. With an Ability like Guster, one might expect Ciara to be calm like a cool breeze, like her mother. However, she is a stubborn, willful girl who takes nothing from anyone. Her experience with Exillium and the case of the fire has made her more confident, however, and less defensive. Get her fired up, though, and she an get as fierce and rageful as a hurricane. She is loyal to those she chooses loyalty towards, such as her friends. Ciara is a forward-thinker, and doesn't always take ethics and morality into mind when making decisions. This has lead her to try and convince her friends, who are both very affected by their morals, to make decisions that keep them safe rather than benefitting others. However, she will always stand by the group decision, and usually ends up glad that they took the course of saving others as opposed to saving herself. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Ciara is quite a striking girl. She has sharp ice-blue eyes, medium skin and wavy light caramel colored hair that reaches halfway down her back. She's tall and slightly sinewy. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Ciara is a powerful Guster, and has decent control over her ability. However, her anger sometimes affects her decision making, and she can be cautious of those that seem suspicious. Because of this she's hesitant to jump into action, since her father trying to help had gotten him in trouble. She's an intelligent and persuasive girl, though she doesn't always use her full potential, and isn't great at Elementalism and loathes Elvin History. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) >No, they are not Talentless< (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) >Yes, they have manifested.< B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved